The invention relates generally to analog-to-digital (A/D) converters having a limited number of quantization levels.
Digital quantization of analog signals may be accomplished using standard A/D conversion techniques. However, in some instances an existing A/D converter having a fixed number of quantization levels can not provide adequate resolution when used with certain input signals.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for enhancing the signal resolution of an A/D converter without undesirably affecting the resulting digital signal.